TMNT Twisted
by enchantress99
Summary: Veronica and Chris Brown are two siblings who are avid TMNT fans. One day, the two are sucked into a glowing portal, and find themselves in none other than the TMNT world! Together, the siblings face Foot, Kraang, and other nasties alongside the Turtles. Dedicated to my big brother, and my best friend. Rated T for paranoia. No selected pairings yet.
1. A Kraang Portal

**Alright! I hope you guys like my new TMNT story!**

**Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. I don't own the plot or characters of TMNT.**

**Veronica POV**

"Come on, Chris!" Veronica Brown yelled to her brother from the family room. She blew her hair out of her face impatiently. Veronica was fourteen, nearly fifteen, years old. She had long brown hair that was nearly always up in a high ponytail, and her eyes were a dark brown. She had a light sprinkling of freckles over her face. She was lying on the couch, holding a book in her hands, and waiting for her older brother by about two years to come down from his bedroom. The television was on, ready to play the siblings' favorite show, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Since Chris had found the show on Nickelodeon, the two had been fixated on it.

"What are you waiting for, V?" Chris asked, walking into the room and flopping down on the couch. Her older brother had the same color hair as her, and his was slightly long and shaggy. HIs eyes were hazel, and anyone who didn't know their age difference would think that the two were twins. It wasn't that far from the truth, though. They each shared the same interests, and they both were the best of friends. Veronica stuck her tongue out at him.

"Lazy butt." She said as she played their show. Chris laughed, and turned his attention to the television. The two cheered and laughed with the four mutant turtles as they fought Kraang and the Foot.

"Raph is the best." Veronica said as she watched her favorite turtle fight on the screen with his brothers.

"Meh." Chris said, and Veronica rolled her eyes.

"That's all you have to say?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Meh." Chris replied, shrugging.

"You never were very good with words." She said teasingly. Chris grinned and struck a ridiculous pose from where he was sitting.

"That's because I got all this." He said, and Veronica pinched the bridge of her nose, shaking her head.

"Why are you my brother?" she asked, and Chris shrugged.

"You know you love me." He said. Veronica sighed.

"Meh." She said, copying him. Chris placed a hand on his chest.

"Ouch! I am WOUNDED." He said dramatically. Veronica laughed, and threw a pillow at him, hitting him square in the face. He sputtered slightly, then threw a pillow back at her, beginning an all-out pillow fight between them, which ended with Veronica kicking Chris in a place no boy would ever want to be kicked. Her brother fell back against the couch, groaning.

"Ooooooo." he moaned, as Veronica grinned in triumph.

"That's what you get, big brother." she said, giggling. Chris glared at her.

"Shut up." he said, and Veronica smirked.

"Wanna go outside?" she asked, and her brother, who recovered, nodded.

"Sure." he said, and they walked to the front door. When they opened it, they both did a double take. The world outside was glowing pink, and the beginnings of a vortex were swirling outside their house.

"What the shiz?" Veronica said, and she shrieked as the wind created by the vortex lifted her up slightly.

"Ron!" Chris yelled, and he gripped his sister tightly around the waist, and held the doorpost with his other hand. Veronica clutched her brother tightly.

"What's happening?" she asked over the wind.

"I'm not sure! Hold on tight!" Chris said back, but as he responded, Veronica was ripped away from his hold, and swung into the spiraling vortex.

"CHRIS!" Veronica screamed as she went falling into the portal. She vaguely could see her brother through the pink light, and saw as he, too, was pulled into the vortex. Her vision failed after that, and everything went black.

**Please review! Sorry it's so short. I promise the others will be longer!**

**A small note- The relationship between Veronica and Chris is based majorly on me and my older brother. He's my best friend, and I don't know what I would do without him. He actually encouraged me to start writing on this site! So, if he's reading this, I want to tell him- I love you, big bro.**

**See you all later!**

**Enchantress**


	2. Meeting Your Favorite Characters

**Alright! Here's the second chapter, as promised!  
**

**Enjoy, my friends!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Veronica and Chris.**

**Browns POV**

Veronica tumbled out of the portal, and onto the cold ground. She looked around, and immediately pushed herself backwards as Chris came falling out behind her.

"Where are we?" her brother asked, and Veronica clamped a hand over his mouth tightly, pointing in front of them. Chris' eyes widened. Standing in front of them, staring down at them, were Kraang droids.

"No way." Veronica said under her breath. She began to slowly stand, but stopped when a gun was pointed in her direction.

"The subject from the portal known as the Kraang portal will remain where the subject is." one of the Kraang said, and Veronica groaned.

"I forgot how annoying these guys are." she told Chris, who grinned. Veronica looked around, and noticed that they were most likely at TCRI. Chris looked behind them, and saw that the portal had vanished. He also noticed that there were droids coming up behind them with some type of probe.

"V. We need to get out of here." Chris whispered quietly. Veronica followed his gaze, and narrowed her eyes. That was when each of them noticed that they had backpacks over their shoulders. Veronica slowly pulled it from her back, and placed it in front of her. Chris did the same.

"The ones known as humans will stand up and obey the Kraang." the same robot from before said. Veronica shook her head.

"No thanks." she said, and swung her pack into a robot, and knocked its head off. Chris was behind her, doing the same thing. Veronica heard something behind her, and immediately turned and kicked the head off of another Kraang.

"What in the world?" Chris asked her as they fought.

"I don't know!" Veronica said back. After fighting off many Kraang robots, Chris saw that one of the windows had been broken open.

"Let's go!" her brother yelled, and the two ran from the building, and leapt out of the window and onto another building roof.

"Okay. Let's stop for a second." Veronica said after they had stopped running. They both sat down on the edge of the building, and Veronica lifted her backpack onto her lap.

"What's in there?" Chris asked, and Veronica began to pull out items. There were two katanas, a sheath for holding them, a bunch of throwing knives, a white belt, a black cloak, a white mask, and white clothing.

"Wow. Nice swords." Veronica said, picking one up, and examining it closely. It glinted in the moonlight. She saw Chris opening his own pack. He lifted out a pair of sais, a black belt, the same throwing stars as Veronica, a black cloak, a black mask, and black clothing.

"Should we change?" Chris asked, holding the clothing up. Veronica shrugged.

"Do we know where we are?" she retorted. Chris looked at her, giving her an exasperated look.

"Seriously? We just fought Kraang, and traveled through a portal." he said, and Veronica grinned sheepishly.

"Ohhh. Duh." she said. Chris sighed.

"Let's change, then we can get our bearings. It's obvious that this New York is different than ours." he said, and Veronica nodded. She changed into the clothing from her pack, which turned out to be a white crop-top, and white leggings, along with white boots. After slipping the mask over her face, Veronica she strapped the sheath onto her back, and slid the katanas into them. She put the belt around her waist, and placed the knives on it, then swung the cloak over her shoulders. She walked back to the edge of the building, where she crouched and looked over the side. It was difficult to believe that she was in the world of her favorite television show, but not impossible. She heard rustling behind her, and turned to see Chris standing there, cloaked in black, with his hood over his face. Veronica grinned.

"You know who you look like, right?" she asked, and Chris cocked an eyebrow.

"Who?" he asked.

"Cloak, from the comic." Veronica replied, and he shrugged, but nodded.

"You're right! If only we had powers..." Chris mused, and Veronica laughed.

"Isn't being in the TMNT world enough?" she asked, and he laughed with her. Together, the two siblings ran across rooftops, using their surroundings to their advantage.

"Watch out!" Chris hissed to his sister, pulling her down as they landed on a roof. She knelt down next to him, and looked over the air conditioning unit they were behind.

"Are those...?" Veronica asked, pointing to the four dark shapes across from them. Chris nodded. They listened closely to the conversation, which only increased their suspicion of who was in front of them.

"She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." one of them said, in a higher, nerdy voice, and Chris grinned.

"Isn't she the only girl you've ever seen?" a gruffer voice said, and Veronica stifled a cheer. Someone else shushed them, and there was the unmistakable sound of a revving engine, and a girl screamed.

"We have to help her!" the nerdy voice said, and Veronica motioned for her brother to follow her, and they jumped onto a billboard behind the four shapes. Just as they were about to attack, Veronica spoke.

"I would be careful if I were you." she said, and suppressed a laugh as the shapes whirled around, and one nearly fell off the building. There was the sound of weapons being unsheathed, but Veronica and Chris remained calm and motionless.

"Who are you?" The light from the moon fell down on the six on the rooftop, and Veronica grinned underneath her mask. Standing in front of the two siblings were their favorite television characters. Leo had been the ne who had spoken, and he was holding out his katanas to them. Raph was slightly behind him, holding his sais, and Donnie was alternating between watching his brothers and the girl whom Chris and Veronica knew to be April. Mikey wasn't doing anything but watching the five with amusement.

"We're..." Chris began, but Veronica had a sudden inspiration.

"We're called Cloak and Dagger." she said, and Chris threw her a proud look. Raph scoffed.

"Those can't be real names." he said, and Veronica jumped down from the billboard. She stepped forward with a fierce look in her eyes.

"What makes you think we would tell you our real names?" she asked, and Raph crossed his arms.

"Well, it would be better than making up some other fake name that has no meaning at all." he said, and Veronica seethed.

"Oh really? What's your name, tough guy?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips. Chris jumped down behind her, and put a hand on her shoulder. Leo did the same to Raph.

"I'm Leonardo, and these are my brothers; Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo." Leo said, and each turtle gave a wave, except for Raph, who was still glaring at Veronica, who glared right back. Chris nodded to each of them.

"Good to meet you, right Dagger?" he asked, looking at his sister. She sighed.

"Yup." she replied. Donnie pushed his brother's out of the way.

"What did you mean by we shouldn't go down there?" he asked, and Veronica chuckled.

"You don't know what you're getting into." she said, and Donnie looked back down at April, and her father, who was getting captured.

"Well, we can't just let an innocent get hurt!" he retorted, before jumping down. He was closely followed by his younger brother, and immediate older brother. Leo looked at the siblings apologetically.

"Sorry, but we can't let anyone get hurt. Thanks' though." he said before disappearing after his brother. Chris looked at Veronica.

"What?" she asked.

"Seriously? I thought Raph was your favorite?" he asked, and she shrugged.

"He got to me." she said, and Chris shook his head.

"Let's go." he said, and the two walked away from the edge, and the sounds fighting.

**Alright! Please review!**

**You all are awesome!**

**Love,**

**Enchantress**


	3. Casey Jones

**Enjoy, my friends!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Veronica and Chris.**

**Veronica POV**

"Is this it?" Chris asked as the two reached a large apartment building. Veronica nodded. Included in their packs was a key, with an apartment number on it. They walked up the stairs to the floor that the number was on, then found the door. Opening it, they found a small kitchen, a living area, and three other doors. Two of them went off into separate bedrooms, and the other went into a bathroom.

"Let's put our packs in the rooms, then meet out here." Chris said, and Veronica walked into one of the rooms, which had a window, and a fire escape leading up to the roof. She placed her bag down on the bed in the room, which already was made, and went back outside. Chris was standing by the main window, and turned as she came in.

"So, what should we do now that we're here?" Veronica asked.

"Maybe we should act as vigilantes. After all, you did say that we were Cloak and Dagger." Chris said, smirking, and Veronica grinned widely at her brother.

"YASSSSS!" she shrieked, and Chris raised his eyebrows at her.

"And we can do that without killing my eardrums." he said, and Veronica stuck her tongue out at him.

"Whatever" she said, laughing. Chris sat down onto the couch that was facing one of the walls, and Veronica sat next to him, tucking her legs underneath her.

"So, now that we know that there are different universes, should we try to change what's going to happen now that we know what will happen?" Chris asked, and Veronica thought for a moment.

"I don't think so, but we can always help out. Like in the fights with the RoboFoot, and with Dog Pound." she replied and Chris nodded.

"This is going to be epic." he said, grinning.

**The Next Day**

**Chris POV**

Chris woke up the next day, confused for a second before the previous day's activities came back to him. He noticed that Veronica was walking around the main room, already dresses in teal leggings, and a black blouse, and black boots. Chris walked out of his bedroom after changing into a grey t-shirt, and jeans, with black combat boots.

"So what are we going to do before going out tonight?" Veronica asked, sitting on one of the chairs at the table. Chris sat down next to her.

"Maybe walk around. We can see if we can find out anything more about the Foot from people that we could use. Maybe even about the Kraang." he said, and Veronica grinned. THe two siblings stood up together, and, after locking their apartment door, left to go into the city. Chris put his arm around his sister's shoulders protectively as they walked. Veronica was gazing at all the sights around them, while he kept an eye out for Black Dragons and other nasties.

"I feel bad for New York City and Manhattan. I mean, it's basically the battle-ground in everything. Percy Jackson, Kane Chronicles, Avengers, Hulk." Chris commented as they walked. Veronica stopped in her tracks. Chris looked at his sister concerned.

"If this world is real, then does that mean that..." Veronica trailed off, her face beginning to brighten even more. Chris smiled at hi younger sister's excitement.

"Probably." he said, shrugging, and Veronica let out a small squeal.

"Oh gosh. I'm going to die." she said dramatically. Chris rolled his eyes.

"Oh please. You're such a drama queen." he said, and Veronica pushed him slightly, but kept smiling happily.

"Can this get any better?" she asked him, and he chuckled.

"I doubt it." Chris replied. The two siblings laughed, and kept walking, before they accidentally banged into someone.

"Hey!" the person said, annoyed, and Chris' eyes widened. The boy standing in front of him was none other than Casey Jones, his and Veronica's least favorite character.

"Hey yourself! Watch where you're standing." Veronica said, frowning. Casey smirked and looked at her.

"And who might you be?" he asked, smiling in what he obviously thought was a flirtatious way, and Veronica stepped backwards away from him slightly, and Chris immediately stood in front of his sister protectively, scowling at the boy and crossing his arms.

"I don't think that's any of your business." he said fiercely. Casey raised his eyebrows at him.

"Are you her boyfriend?" he asked, and Chris snorted.

"Gross, no. I happen to be her older brother, and I also happen to be highly protective of my little sister, so you need to go away." he said.

"Of course, Mr. Possessive." Casey said, and winked at Veronica before turning around and leaving. After he left, Veronica shuddered.

"I never liked him." she said, disgusted. Chris put his arm back around her, this time tighter, as they walked on.

"Weird kid." he said, quoting one of their favorite movies, _The Three Musketeers_. Veronica laughed as they went around the city.

**Please Review!**

**Sorry about the slight Casey bashing. Me and my brother, who the characters are based off of, don't like him at all, so that may come out in the story. Don't like, don't keep reading.**

**See you all soon!**

**Enchantress**


	4. Snakeweed

**Enjoy, my friends!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Veronica and Chris.**

**Brown's POV**

Veronica sat on the edge of a building as Chris came down next to her. They surveyed the action. The turtles had successfully gotten past the Kraang, yet now the robots were shooting at them, and Snake was about to get mutated. The helicopter was on the landing pad, and April and her father were about to be loaded on.

"Should we help?" Veronica asked her brother, and he nodded. The two siblings jumped down from the building, and into the fight. Veronica noticed her brother landing next to Leo, and saw the turtle's face flash with recognition before the two nodded to each other and began to fight back-to-back. Veronica heard a stomping sound behind her, and turned just in time with her katanas to slice through a Kraang droid. The alien scrambled out of its destroyed host, squealing. Veronica shivered in revulsion. Chris and Veronica both heard a scream, and locked eyes, knowing what had happened. The four turtles, and two siblings watched as the man grew into a mutant.

"Wait, I've got a name for this guy! Snakeweed!" Mikey yelled, and Veronica giggled as his brothers looked at him concerned, most likely for his mental health.

"Less thinking Mikey's crazy, more running from a crazy mutant!" Chris said, "Dagger, can you try and distract him?" Veronica groaned, but nodded, sliding the katanas back into their sheaths, and taking out two smaller daggers, spinning in them in her hands.

"Sure! Send the girl to do the dirty work. And what are the rest of you going to do while I risk my life?" she asked, raising an eyebrow, and Chris rolled his eyes before looking at Leo, and knowing that they both had the same thought.

"We need to destroy the power generator. Raph, Mikey, help Dagger distract Snakeweed, and Donnie, try to save the girl and her father. Got it?" Leo said, and his brothers nodded. Donnie ran after the helicopter, as Mikey, Raph, and Veronica ran towards Snakeweed. Veronica had an idea, even though it was highly dangerous, and there was a slight chance Chris would get mad at her.

"Hey Grumpy. Give me a lift up to Snakeweed's arm?" she asked Raph, who scowled, but knelt down, cupping his hands together. Veronica placed her foot inside, and he threw her up onto the large mutant. Veronica landed on Snakeweed's shoulder, and she began to slash through the vines that were the creature's arms. Chris stood with Leo near the generator, and looked over to see how Raph, Mikey, and Veronica were doing. He froze, his jaw dropping open, and his eyes fixated on his sister, who was currently in the process of running around a dangerous mutant's arm, making him more annoyed than Percy when Nico told him he wasn't his type**(1)**. Leo had to tap Chris multiple times on his arm to get his attention.

"Cloak! You alright?" Leo asked, and Chris took a deep breath.

"That girl is absolutely insane." he said, sighing. Leo followed the other boy's gaze, and his own jaw dropped when he saw exactly what Chris had been gaping at.

"Does Dagger have a death wish?" Leo asked Chris, who shook his head, exasperated, as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sometimes I really think she does." he replied to the teenaged turtle. Leo smirked, and began to taunt the Kraang who were in front of them, forcing them to shoot at the generator. Meanwhile, Veronica had managed to make Snakeweed highly angry. She jumped down, and landed in between Raph and Mikey.

"All that did was make him mad!" Mikey shouted, as the three backed away from the mutant. Veronica grinned, suddenly remembering something from that specific episode.

"He's got a weak point. Right about where a heart would be." she told the two brothers on either side. Raph looked at her, annoyed.

"And you would know this, how?" he asked, and Veronica mentally slapped herself.

"When I was cutting him up, I noticed it. I can't make that shot, but I'm guessing either you or Mikey can." she said quickly. Mikey grinned.

"I bet I can make it. Watch!" he exclaimed, and ran forward before either of the other two could stop him.

"Mikey, wait!" Veronica shouted. The orange-clad turtle ignored her cry, and ran at Snakeweed, spinning his nunchucks. Snakeweed turned just as Mikey was hurtling his chained weapon, and grabbed the chain, pulling Mikey off of his feet, spinning him around, and slamming him against a wall.

"Well, that didn't work. Any other clever ideas?" Raph asked sarcastically. Veronica glared at him.

"Actually, I don't. How about you?" she asked, and Raph thought for a moment as Mikey came back over to them.

"Bad idea. That was a very bad idea." He groaned, and Veronica sighed.

"I do have one idea. Cloak will like it." She said, putting her katanas back into their sheaths.

"What is it?" Raph asked. Veronica ignored the question, and instead ran to where her brother and Leo were standing, hiding from the angered Kraang.

"Cloak. I have an idea. Remember what the…intel said about this? If we can get Snakeweed onto the generator, and get the Kraang to blow it up, he'll be taken with it." Veronica said, crouching down. Chris looked at her, thoughtfully, then glanced at Leo.

"I think that would work. We just have to make sure that the blast is contained just enough that it won't reach the helicopter, or else the girl and her dad will get seriously injured." Leo said, and the siblings nodded.

"Alright. Dagger, you, Mikey, and Raph try and get Snakeweed over to us. Me and Leo will continue to annoy the Kraang." Chris said, and Veronica smirked.

"And we both know that that's your specialty, big brother!" she said, and Chris rolled his eyes, but he had a small smile on his face.

"Just go, Dagger. And be careful!" He said, gently pushing his sister away, and calling the last bit after her. Veronica shook her head, and ran back to where Raph and Mikey were. Chris turned, to see Leo looking at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Dagger's your sister?" Leo asked, and Chris mentally slapped himself.

"Uh, yeah. She's my little sister, so I'm really protective of her. Our parents aren't always around that much, so I try to make up for whatever she misses out on." He said.

"I know exactly how you feel. I'm basically the oldest out of my brothers, so I try to make sure they're all safe." Leo replied, placing a hand on Chris' arm. Chris sent him a grin. This was the reason that Leo was his favorite. He would do anything for his brothers, and he reminded Chris of himself and Veronica.

"Thanks Leo. Now, shall we annoy the hell out of some Kraang?" he said, standing up. Leo grinned back, and stood with him.

"Gladly." He replied, and the two teens jumped back onto the power generator, yelling and screaming at the aliens. Meanwhile, Veronica and the other two were luring Snakeweed towards the generator. Veronica had left her katanas on her back, and had pulled out her numerous throwing knives, which she kept flinging at the large plant mutant.

"Dagger! Hurry it up!" Chris yelled as the Kraang shot closer towards the generator. Veronica nodded, and turned to Mikey.

"Can you do anything to make him really mad?" she asked the youngest turtle, who grinned.

"Sure!" Mikey said cheerfully. He ran at Snakeweed, and wrapped a kusarigama chain around his green legs, and pulled, making him topple forward.

"Watch out!" Veronica yelled to her brother and Leo, who looked up , and ran towards them. The Kraang hadn't stopped firing, and Snakeweed was now caught in the crossfire, and the generator blew up beneath him. Chris ran over to Veronica, and they both knelt on the ground, Chris putting his arms around his sister, and wrapping their cloaks around themselves. When the explosion ended, Donnie was standing on the ground, with April unconscious in his arms, and the other three were standing to the side, looking at the discarded metal bodies, and the destroyed mutant. Chris stood, giving his sister a hand to help her up.

"Well, that went well." he said nonchalantly, coughing slightly from the dust.

**Please review!**

**I'm really sorry for the wait.**

**You all are awesome!**

**Stay cool, mutants and ninjas!**

**Love,**

**Enchantress **


	5. Revelation

**Hi peoples!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter of TMNT Twisted!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Veronica and Chris. **

**Neutral POV**

Veronica and Chris waited as the turtles brought April back to her aunt's apartment, sitting back against an air conditioning unit.

"That was intense." Veronica said, fidgeting with her cloak. Chris nodded.

"I thought it looked cool in the show, but this night took it to a whole new level. I never thought that I would be able to fight alongside my favorite television character." He said, leaning against his sister. Veronica laughed.

"Yeah. I just hope that we can get to Mr. O'Neil in time." She said, looking down. Chris rolled his eyes.

"If we're going by chronological order of the episodes, then yes, we are going to get to him in time. We can maybe even prevent his mutation." He said, and Veronica smiled, and Chris leaned backwards until his head was in his sister's lap, and he relaxed.

"Thanks for helping out back there." The siblings started as they looked up to see the four turtles leaning against the edge of the apartment building. Veronica gave Leo a slight smile for what he said, and made a move to stand, but Chris didn't get up.

"I just got comfortable on a rock-hard surface. You definitely aren't moving anytime soon, little sis." He said, his eyes closed. Veronica rolled her eyes, and face-palmed. Leo smirked at the sight, while his own brothers looked at the two.

"You both are siblings?" Donnie asked, and Veronica glared at her brother, who had a peaceful expression on his face, oblivious to the stares directed at him.

"I'll let Cloak handle this one." She said, grinning evilly at her older, oblivious brother, whose eyes flew open, and glared at his sister.

"Gee, thanks Dagger. Yeah, we're siblings." Cloak said, sitting up slightly, "Leo found out during the fight." Leo grinned at his brothers, who turned to him.

"You knew, bro? And you didn't say anything?" Mikey asked.

"It wasn't my place to tell anyone. I thought that maybe Cloak and Dagger would want to tell you themselves when they were ready, but apparently Cloak didn't like that idea." Leo said, sending an amused look at Chris, who rolled his eyes.

"Technically it's Dagger's fault. If she hadn't moved, I wouldn't have said 'little sis'" he said, and Veronica glared at him.

"Don't pin this one on me." She said. Donnie smirked.

"Yup. Definitely siblings." He said. Chris sent him a look.

"How kind of you to realize that, Donatello." He replied , in an overly obnoxious voice. Veronica rolled her eyes at her brother.

"Ignore him, Donnie. He's an idiot." She told the purple-masked turtle. Donnie grinned.

"Then he would get along great with Mikey here." He said back, pointing at his youngest brother, who nodded enthusiastically for a moment before realizing what his brother had just said.

"HEY!" Mikey yelled, making the others laugh. Veronica smiled as she pushed Chris' head off of her lap, and stood, brushing her pants off. Chris glared at her.

"Ouch. What is it with women and hurting us, Dagger?" he wondered, standing up as well, and Veronica glared back at him, and took out a dagger.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" she asked, her eyes narrowing dangerously as she played with the weapon. Chris' eyes widened, and he held his hands up in defense.

"It was just a question!" he yelped, running past his sister, and ducking behind Leo, who seemed to be holding in laughter.

"That's what I thought." Veronica said triumphantly, putting the dagger back onto her belt, and fixing her mask. It had fallen back ever so slightly, so that some of her hair was falling through.

"It's getting late, guys. We should head back home." Leo said, after Chris had come out from his hiding place.

"Awwwww. You're such a killjoy, Leo!" Mikey complained, and Veronica smiled.

"He's right, Mikey. Me and Cloak should be getting back to our place too." She said, pulling her brother's arm. Chris had a sudden idea. He took out a small scrap of paper and a pen, which he was carrying around in his pocket for some reason, and wrote down two different numbers on it.

"Hopefully these'll work. We do have our phones, after all." He muttered to his sister, who grinned, knowing what he was doing. Chris handed the paper to Leo, who looked at it, confused.

"When you four get, or make, phones, these are me and Cloak's numbers. If you need help, just call us or text us." Veronica said, and grabbed Chris' hand.

"Until then, ciao amigos!" Chris yelled as he and his sister disappeared into the night. They ran to their apartment, and unlocked the door. Veronica took off her mask, and threw it on the counter, along with her weapons, and she collapsed on the couch in exhaustion.

"That looked like it hurt a lot less in the show**.(1)" **she said, groaning. Chris sat down next to his sister, and grinned.

"Are you ignoring the fact that we just gave them our phone numbers?" he asked. Veronica hid her face in her hands, and screamed quietly, kicking her legs in the air, laughing madly.

"I never thought this day would come!" she squealed, and Chris laughed at his sister.

"Somebody's gone off the deep end!" he said in a singsong voice. Veronica glared at him through the fingers that were covering her face.

"You hush." She replied, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Tonight was awesome. I can't wait for tomorrow." Chris said, leaning back against the couch, his arms behind his head. Veronica leaned against him, and closed her eyes, falling asleep against his chest, tired from their insane day. Chris laughed quietly at his little sister, and put an arm around her, before falling asleep himself. Veronica smiled in her sleep, not needing to dream about meeting her heroes anymore, because she had already met them, and she was fighting crime with them.

**Leo POV**

"Those two are something." Raph said crossing his arms, leaning against the ledge of the building.

"They sure are." Leo mused, looking down at the paper in his hand. He looked back up to see his three brothers looking at him expectantly.

"Should we get back to the lair? Sensei will want to know what happened." Donnie said, and Leo nodded, slipping the paper into a space on his belt.

"Let's go, guys." He replied. The brothers ran in the opposite way of the siblings, with Leo in the lead, and went on their way towards their own home.

**Please review!**

**I am so sorry for the wait. Also, I'm sorry about the sort-of-not-really short chapter. There will be more next time!**

**1- Who can guess which movie this is a quote from? It is a movie I'm absolutely obsessed with, but I tweaked the last word from 'movie', to 'show'. Whoever guesses gets virtual cookies!**

**You all are awesome!**

**Stay cool, mutants and ninjas!**

**Love,**


End file.
